


In the Barn

by dangannuclear (danganronpa_wereverse)



Series: New Life [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birth, Birth Fetish, Birth porn, Birthing, Childbirth, Labor kink, Litters, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Mpreg, Transgender, birth kink, birthing porn, erotic birth, graphic birth, labor fetish, litter, orgasm birth, orgasmic birth, tmpreg, trans male gundham, trans male gundham tanaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpa_wereverse/pseuds/dangannuclear
Summary: What an appropriate place for the Ultimate Breeder to give birth.Just birth porn, not really a fully fledged au, just. Y'know. Kink shit
Relationships: Gundham Tanaka/Kazuichi Souda
Series: New Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602541
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	In the Barn

**Author's Note:**

> wink
> 
> i am a trans guy don't accuse me of being a chaser or a fetishist

This is not exactly how Gundham planned to spend today -- that is, of course, giving birth to his litter in the vacant barn outside -- but things rarely go as planned in life.

To be fair, he wouldn't be here if he had listened to his common sense and the advice of everyone else just to take it easy and not worry about doing things around the house or with the animals, but this is Gundham. Despite being three days away from his due date, and massively pregnant with a litter of nine, he figured he could at least do something to help out.

That, of course, leads to Kazuichi finding him in the barn, squatting over a pile of hay in a quickly-fashioned nest, howling with relentless orgasms as his body helplessly pushes their firstborn through his cervix. It's quite a position to find someone in, no doubt, but he has little time to be surprised due to how quickly the baby is coming.

It's been less than an hour since then, and now Gundham's propped himself against the wall on his hands and knees, using his hands to brace against the wall, keeping his knees spread over a large pile of hay, blankets, and towels. He can feel the baby -- the very massive baby -- moving through him, the amniotic sac not yet broken (and likely not going to), the baby itself moving slightly within the sac as it squeezes through his birth canal. The head and shoulders have moved past his cervix, the broad head heading straight for his g-spot, which rests low and close to his labia.

Without warning, he lets out a high cry of " _A-ah!_ ", arching his back as the baby squirms suddenly within him, pressing against some of the numerous sweet spots inside of him. Completely unable and unwilling to stop it, he orgasms and cums, fluid squirting from his swollen cunt, feeling the new sensation of milk spraying from his overfull breasts at the same time. It doesn't take long for the sweet scent of his milk to mingle with the smell of labor and birth already present in the barn, the warmth and atmosphere combined helping to ease him into just letting go and letting his body give birth. Gundham hasn't even had to push; the strong contractions and his body are bringing the baby out just fine.

" _H-haah, ah,_ Kazuichi, the --" He starts to groan out, cut off suddenly by a rapid, loud series of grunts as his body contracts again and pushes the huge baby down further. "-- the baby, is getting close, _a-ah,_ s-so close, I'm going to -- _ooohhh_ \-- I'm going to give birth~!" His boyfriend can see now that he's now completely lost in the pleasure of birth, his face reflecting orgasmic bliss, spreading his knees farther apart as he moves his hands to rest on the floor, now completely on his hands and knees, ready to give birth to their child. " _Ahn,_ my waters never -- never broke, they are going to come quickly --"

"I've got you, it's okay," Kazuichi reassures him, settling next to him on his knees and gently rubbing his back. A loud moan leaves Gundham's parted lips as the baby slips down further, turning within him slowly. "Tell me how you feel, yeah?"

" _A-ahn,_ so good -- _so good!_ " He wails in response. He rocks slightly back and forth, the pressure behind his folds starting to increase as the baby inches closer. " _Oh, oh oh oh,_ a-almost... almost there, _hah_ , it's -- going to --"

As the baby's head meets his g-spot, Gundham's eyes snap open wide, and he arches his back in a soundless cry of pleasure at first, his senses overtaken by everything inside of him happening all at once. " _Oooaah, ah, a-ah -- ah! Aaaahhh!_ " His voice rises to a near scream, his mind completely scattered, unable to form coherent words as the baby's head rests against his spot. When his body pushes, muscles tightening with his contraction, it only pushes the head further into his spot, pushing against it roughly with no sign of letting up. The head is so massive, it could take a long time just to crown, and then the shoulders will need to move past as well.

He cums, and cums, and _cums_ , fluid and lubricant alike shooting and squirting from his cunt while his body shakes with orgasm. Screams of pleasure leave his lips, and all he can do is rock back and forth on his hands and knees, feeling while the head causes his cunt to bulge holding it back. "Coming, it's coming, _I'm cumming~!_ " He manages to cry out, then his words dissolve into low, deep, rapid grunts as his body pushes helplessly, giving in completely to the urge to give birth. " _Hah, oh, o-oh, oh -- uhn~ --_ K-Kazuichi, can you -- can you see it?" Gundham asks as soon as he's able to speak again.

Kazuichi nods, then says quietly, "Yeah, it's startin' to come out -- you're doing great, babe. Just let 'em come, okay?" He keeps rubbing his back gently with one hand, using the other to rub his belly. The rest of their restless offspring are still kicking around inside of him, all while he works to give birth to the first. Kazuichi doubts he'll have a lot of time to rest between the births at the rate of how strong they're moving, his belly rippling visibly with the strong contractions and the babies' movements.

With the next contraction, Gundham gives a throaty moan, feeling his folds starting to part, beginning to make way for his child's slippery head. " _O-oh, hooooah,_ coming _ooouuut_ ," he moans, fluid and lubricant squirting out around the little bit of visible sac, slicking it and his cunt to allow for an easier birth. " _Hah, hah,_ oh, Kazuichi, please, touch me -- my clit, please, I need to _cum!_ " He spreads his legs farther apart when Kazuichi moves his hand from his back between his legs, positioning himself carefully, running his thumb across his spreading folds first for a moment. " _Guh, hah,_ p-please, oh, I need to cum -- I-I need to give birth!"

"You wanna cum the baby out, huh?" Kazuichi purrs, watching as his folds continue to slowly stretch and open, more of the sac containing the head starting to appear with slick noises from the amount of fluid coming from Gundham. He gives a throaty moan in response, and Kazuichi moves his fingers closer to his clit. It's hard, erect, and begging to be touched, and Kazuichi wants to give him the pleasure he's never felt before. "I'll help you out."

Gently, he brushes his calloused thumb over Gundham's clit, gently rubbing it while he tosses his head back to scream " _Kazuichi!_ ", bucking his hips, more milk spraying from his nipples as his body pushes involuntarily, instinctively, bringing more and more of the baby into view. There's a few _squirt! squirt!_ sounds as thick streams of fluid and lubricant squirt from his cunt, flowing easily from around the baby's massive head. "D-don't -- don't stop, oh God, oh please, a little more --" At his words, Kazuichi applies a little more pressure to his throbbing clit; just barely pressing it, but it's enough. " _Yes! Yes, oh God, yes, that's it, don't stop!_ " He's cumming harder than ever before now, squirting helplessly, the sensations of his milk spraying from his nipples while Kazuichi touches him, as the baby's head stretches him taking him higher than ever before in his life. " _Oh, Gooood_..."

As he cums, more of the head slowly appears, being born with loud _squirt!_ and slippery sounds from all of the fluid squirting out around it. " _Oh, oh God,_ Kazuichi, _oooh I feel it~!_ " Sure enough, he can feel every bit of the baby as its born, centimeter by torturous centimeter. This baby has to be huge, he thinks, with how wide he can feel his folds spreading, his inner walls stretching to accommodate the massive girth. Unexpectedly, he grunts out a loud " _ohn~_ " as the baby shifts slightly, pushing the head out just a little bit more. " _Ah, hah, nnnh, oh_ I'm -- I'm gonna -- " His eyes flutter shut as he tilts his head back a bit more, moaning, "I'm gonna _cuuum_ , oh God, Kazuichi, _more!_ " He whines desperately at the end, and Kazuichi rubs a few tight circles on Gundham's clit, applying just the right bit of pressure where he needs to.

Gundham screams, sobs, and cums relentlessly as more of the head slips out, then growls out low, deep grunts as his body contracts, aided by his orgasms and the slick wetness of his birth canal. Kazuichi shifts a little, preparing for the moment when the head appears fully from Gundham's body. If he keeps cumming like this, there's no doubt that the baby will slide right out when the shoulders are born, likely without much if any resistance from Gundham. He's locked so deeply into the pleasure of this birth, it's possible he may not even realize when the baby is fully born, especially since it's still in the cushioning sac.

"Okay, babe, baby's comin' right out," Kazuichi tells him while he pants, grunts, and groans the baby's head out. "You're doin' great, keep it nice and slow. Easy."

Gundham takes in a few shaky breaths, his legs and arms trembling as the head finally comes to a full crown, his folds stretched beautifully around it. "Wow," Kazuichi breathes out, awe and wonder lacing his voice. He still hasn't quite gotten used to the idea of him and Gundham being fathers, but now that their firstborn is so very close, it's not something he can push off any longer. "Baby's head's crowned all the way, Gundham. Can you feel it?"

"Y-yes, I -- m-my clit, _hah_ , it's -- the baby will press against it, _a-ah, oh, oh,_ the head, a-and the shoulders, _ooohhh,_ it's _so big_ ~" Gundham moans out, more fluid flowing out around the fully crowned head. " _A-ah, a -- aaaahhh,_ oh God, here it comes -- Kazuichi, _oh_ , get a towel, put your hand beneath it, it's -- it's coming -- coming _out!_ " He can feel the next contraction starting, knows that it's going to bring a massive, powerful orgasm with it, knows the baby could slide out at any moment. Excitement and pleasure mix together within him, and then the contraction hits, and his body pushes.

Kazuichi follows Gundham's orders quickly, grabbing a towel with his free hand and resting it beneath the emerging head. The head rotates just a bit within the sac, and as it begins to slip out to the forehead, Gundham can feel the widest part of the broad head pushing hard against his clit.

Again, he screams and bucks his hips as he gets stimulation from both Kazuichi's thumb and the head, breathlessly ordering him to stay right where he is as he angles his hips down a bit, moaning and howling while his body gives birth. It takes nearly three minutes of relentless orgasm and his body's strong pushes before the baby is born to the brow, and then Gundham cries out " _The head, it's coming, oh,_ c-can't stop cumming, oh _God here it comes~!_ " His words become deep, guttural grunts as it finally happens: he cums, and the baby's head squirts out with a gush of fluid, born into Kazuichi's hand, supported safely.

"Good job, sweetheart, good job," Kazuichi encourages him, moving his hand from Gundham so that he can support their baby with both hands. "Almost there, you got this." It's been nearly four hours since his labor began, and nearly an hour of that was dedicated just to getting the head out, but as long as the baby is being born, there won't be any problems.

" _Ghh, hnn,_ come on, _ugh_ , shoulders," Gundham pants, rocking his hips to coax the baby out further. The shoulders are going to be stubborn, he can tell, even though they are pressing hard against him, needing to be born. "Come _oooon_ , _shoulders~_ " Still, he doesn't give a single push of his own, his body doing that work as the baby slides forward more, the neck squirting out with streams of fluid. He cums helplessly once more as the shoulders push against his g-spot, sliding forward a bit only to slide back in, stretching his body further to accommodate their girth.

When he can breathe again, he speaks more to the unborn child, finding it helpful if only for the moment. "Come on, come on, _ooohhh_ get out, oh, please be born, _ooohhh_ ~" Finally, his hard work begins to pay off, as the first shoulder rotates and begins to poke out of him, being born just as slowly as the rest of the baby, but being born nonetheless. " _Aaaahhhh,_ yes, that's it, _ohn,_ that's it, come on -- come on -- oh Kazuichi get ready -- _come on, baby~!_ " Along with his cry, there comes a short burst of fluid while he cums, slicking the slippery sac and helping the baby slide out. Finally, out comes the first shoulder, then it rotates once more, the second one dragging along his clit as his body desperately births it. " _Ah God, aaahhh, aaaaaaahhhh!_ " Once more, he screams, then grunts as his body uncontrollably pushes, and pushes, and _pushes_ the shoulder through, rapidly saying "It's coming out, it's coming out, oh I'm gonna cum, Kazuichi, _ooohhh_ , catch our baby~!"

Kazuichi carefully positions his hands under the towel, supporting the emerging body. "I've got it, c'mon babe, cum this baby right out, I've got you."

With a final, desperate, orgasmic cry of " _Oh, baby~!_ " Gundham's body contracts one last time, all of his muscles working together to push the baby out, inch by inch, Gundham able to feel every bit of the baby being born until finally, _finally_ , he cums, and out slides the baby into Kazuichi's waiting hands, a gush of fluid following with the umbilical cord, born completely peaceful inside of the sac.

Gundham's finally done it. He's literally cummed his first child into the world, let them slide gently into their other father's hands, has made them both fathers. There's still eight more left to birth, but for now, he gets relief and release with the birth of the first, turning to rest his back against the wall and pant heavily, calming down from the intense labor and delivery while Kazuichi breaks the baby's sac and gets them to breathe.

There's a little wet cough, and then Gundham has a crying, squirming, wet newborn on his chest and in his arms, obviously very upset at being evicted from the safety of his body so soon.

"Meet our baby girl," Kazuichi murmurs, making sure Gundham has a firm hold on her before letting her go. "She looks just like you, babe. Good job."

Gundham gives a soft laugh, carefully helping the newborn rest against one of his heavy, swollen breasts, letting her take his nipple in her mouth and suckle gently, bringing his milk down into her mouth. "She is beautiful," he agrees.

Sora Tanaka is born weighing ten pounds, at 5:06 PM on July 5th.


End file.
